Don't Touch the M/How to Get to Heaven
is the third episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'M' arc, M'' standing for Money (Dopant) and Memories. It features the debut of Double CycloneMetal, the Live Mode of the Spider Shock Memory Gadget and Kirihiko Sudo's Nasca Dopant form. Synopsis Shotaro is hired to save a girl from a legendary casino who offers ultimate riches for victory... and ultimate penalty for loss. Plot At the Narumi Detective Agency, Shotaro gets into another argument with Akiko over her cramping his style until Philip changes the station to the Healing Princess radio show hosted by Wakana Sonozaki as she mentions the rumored Million Colosseo casino during her Futo's Mystery Tour segment. By then, a couple who owns a pastry shop arrive to hire Shotaro to follow their daughter Yuko Izumi, who has been acting strange recently. Losing Yuko because of Akiko, Shotaro goes to Watcherman for answers, leading them to Goro Murasame who came from the Million Colosseo and lost everything. Leaving him to contact Philip, who freezes up upon the mention of the word "family", Murasame is attacked by the casino owner Taizo Kaga, the Money Dopant. Shotaro pursues the Dopant, but is forced to fight the monster on his own until Philip comes to and they form Double. Changing into HeatJoker and about to finish is opponent off, Double is hit from behind by a mysterious Dopant, covering the Money Dopant's escape. After getting an autograph of Wakana for Philip while searching for clue in the roads leading to it, Shotaro learns of a fake public bus that Yuko takes to the Million Colosseo, following close behind on his own. When he discovers Akiko in the bus, he is attacked once more by the Money Dopant, transforming into Double and then assuming the form of CycloneMetal to fight the Dopant. However, the Dopant reveals his ace in his Life Coins as he unknowingly causes Philip to freeze up, leaving Shotaro to fend for himself as Akiko enters the Million Colosseo. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, HeatJoker, CycloneMetal Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : *Yuko Izumi's father: *Yuko Izumi's mother: *Philip (Young): * : *Jewelry Shop Owner: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 30 . *The storyline of this two-parter, involving a Dopant using greed to create wealth and ruin those caught in the way, is similar in style to the villains in the next Kamen Rider season. *This is the first time since the first episode that Saeko Sonozaki doesn't assume her Taboo Dopant form. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: The W Search/Two Detectives in One, The W Search/Those Who Make the City Cry, Don't Touch the M/How to Get to Heaven and Don't Touch the M/Play with a Joker. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｍに手を出すな／天国への行き方｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｍに手を出すな／天国への行き方｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes